Fall In Love with Me Again! Mou Ichidou Ore ni Sukki ni Nare!
by EunieBerry
Summary: Five years had passed since then and I can still remember it clearly, the summer when I was seventeen. The day she asked me "Can I tell you I love you." Unable to say anything to her, she left with tears. Since then I was regretting it, letting go of her was the biggest mistake in my life. But what if you're given a second chance?Can you risk your everything just to have it? NaLu.
1. Prologue: The Summer When I Was 17

_**Bitter Yet Sweet: NaLu's story**_

* * *

**Summary**: Five years had passed since then and I can still remember it clearly, the summer when I was seventeen. The day she asked me "Can I tell you I love you." Unable to say anything to her, she left with tears. Since then I was regretting it, letting go of her was the biggest mistake in my life. But what if you're given a second chance?Will it still be an option?

* * *

**Prologue: That Summer When I was 17**

Its summer already, I can hear the cicadas buzzing and the strong heat from the sun. I was sitting on my desk, just beside the window. The heat inside the empty classroom is intoxicating enough for anyone and that feeling of intoxication is what I need right now cause it helps me subside this feelings of mine. The warm breeze that flows inside the classroom hits my face as I stare outside.

All I can remember is what happened a week ago, just before summer vacation started and during that whole week a lot of things can happen. It happened so fast now I'm a living person drowned in despair.

That night when I _caught_ her with another guy and when the anger inside me completely vanish when I saw her cry. She was crying because of **me**, telling me that she can't take it anymore and that during the two years that she was gone she realized that she doesn't need me anymore and that everything that happened between us is just an illusion.

What do you want me to do? What should I say? That night, she told me be that its better if I hook up with another girl. The girl that you love tells you to be with another person? What do you expect me to say? That angst and pain from a betrayal, who would have thought that I'll be hearing it from her own mouth. Obviously there was nothing that I could do.

"Let me go, already"

She told me those words with a tear streaked face.

Even I know it. I knew since she came back this spring that everything between us is over and that I can only pretend that its still working, that it can still work. That once I patch up some things, catch up with each other's lives everything will be fine, everything will be back to normal. But then again what is normal? We were in our third year of middle school when she left due to her parents work, we had a long distance relationship and whenever one of us had a chance we visit each other. How long did we keep on doing that? When did it started not to work out? I don't remember.

But I know that even I forgot. Since I met this girl. The start of the second term of our third year she came as a transfer student. I can still remember it clearly, Since she came here everyone from the gang became cheerful, the classroom was filled with so much happiness just by her presence even I completely forgot about her ever since she came here. I was enjoying myself, we were enjoying ourselves. Everyday was filled with so much fun and everything was once again, put into a stop since she came back during the start of our sophomore year.

Since she came back the gang was separated, most of them doesn't like her anymore, telling me to stop seeing her and everything, saying bad rumors about her which not that I think about it...is all true. I believed her. Not them. I left them for her sake. I even hurt my precious "best friend" because I choose "my girlfriend." Now that I think about it, maybe from the start I'm already conscious of my feelings for her but instead I ignore it and decided to believe the words of my-now...EX-girlfriend and now its too late.

As I clutch strongly the crumpled letter on my hand, I feel myself being wash away by a feeling of guilt and regret.

Cause now its too late...its already too late.

She only left a letter to Lucy, asking him to give it to me on the day she leaves. After reading it the letter which I thought would be full of hatred and sadness is completely different. There was only a sentence, with her beautiful and neat had writing.

_Ne~Natsu Can I still Tell You I Love You?_

Then I remembered it...it keep on replaying on my head for the last few days...

**FLASHBACK**

_"Damn it! Stop saying lies!" I yelled as I slammed the her to the wall_

_"...But I wasn't" she replied, trembling in fear._

_"Just...just... Stop hurting her!" I said as I glared at her_

_"..." This time she was quiet, her fist clench so hard its turning white._

_"The thing that happened between us is just a lie! Its a mistake!" I spat at her._

_That night at the Winter festival, when I kiss her. Is just a lie...She wasn't there, she was away from me and I was lonely so I...I just did that! I told myself, over and over again._

_"..."_

_This time upon mentioning "the thing" that happened between us, She began cry._

_"Tears? Is that how your gonna play it? By making me the bad guy?"_

_Still not saying a word, I harshly pulled her and started kissing roughly the tear-streaked blond._

_"This...is this you want? Hnn. It doesn't even mean a thing when I kiss you"_

_After that, she still won't say a word._

_She just looked at me straight in the eye, her tears still continue to fall like a waterfall._

_And then I left her there,alone...bawling her eyes out_

**End of Flashback**

I'm regretting it. I loose my temper, I snap at her and the worst thing is I made her cried.

I wanna tell her my feelings and my everything.

I want to apologize but now it could **_never_** be possible.

And in the end everything that I made are all regrets.

In the end I wasn't able to protect those things which I truly treasure.

I wasn't even able to believe in her instead I was hurting her so much yet she still continue to stay by my side.

Until the very end I wasn't able to tell her anything because everything is too late.

I can't see her anymore.

We could NEVER see her again.

Seeing her bright smile and hearing her voice...isn't possible anymore...

Because...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_It could never be possible to bring the dead back to life_

_Lucy is gone forever._

* * *

**Preview for _Chapter 1: A Second Chance_**

_(Back To The Present) 5-years since then!_

"Natsu! Natsu! Wake up!"

"Zzzz..."

"The phone is ringing!"

"Zzzz"

"Erza's coming!"

"Zzzz...O_O whaaaat!?"

***Ding* Dong***

* * *

So how is it? Is it good? or not?

Thank you for reading the PROLOGUE of Bitter Yet Sweet: NaLu story!

Please continue to support and read the (upcoming) chapters for this new fanfic of mine~ ^_^

**READ. REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE.**

I don't Fairy Tail

just the plot ;)

Btw...please review or something so that I know if I should continue to update this, make it short or just end it like this.

...

For More Fairy Tail. NaLu fans out there~

Try s/8480482/1/Dangerous-Love

s/8240403/1/Boyfriend

s/7513782/1/Otoko-Girai-slash-Man-Hater

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand more!


	2. Chapter 1: His Second Chance?

_**Fall In Love with Me Again!**_

_**Mou Ichidou Ore ni Sukki ni Nare!**_

* * *

_Genre: Romance/Tragedy/Drama/Humor/Friendship_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **__**delivered through his DOOR!?**_ is...His Second Chance!? 

...

...

2:57

...

...

2:58

...

...

*Pant* *pant*

"Natsu! Natsu wake up!" yelled worriedly by a blue colored cat. Yes, there is a blue cat and yes, again...it can speak.

*groans*

"Natsu! wake up already!" he yelled again, this time slapping the pink haired lad.

"Hnn...ow..ouch...whats wrong with you Happy?" He answered while rubbing his right cheek.

"But...but its because you were groaning in your sleep an...and it seems like you were having a bad dream." Happy said. "You...you must be dreaming about her again"

"..."

He wasn't able to say anything because what the blue cat said was true. He was dreaming about her again, no-he was having a nightmare again. Every night since her funeral, the flashback of her crying, the time when Happy and the others were rushing towards the hospital, the moment he was told about her death. Ever since then he keep on dreaming about it, others would call it as a nightmare but to him it was his penance to never forget about his sin.

"Na...Nat-shuu I..I know you can't forget about her. Even I can't because Lucy is my special friend but you...you see I-I don't want to see the Natsu three years ago." Happy said with a tear streak face.

"...Sigh..." he said "Happy your such an idiot"

"Whaa-!" He said in shocked

"I'm fine already okay? Besides you should stop crying because it would be a problem if your snot falls into my bed" He said, as he wipes the tears of his friend.

"How mean" He said "I was worried about you and all you think about is my snot"

"Shishi" Natsu said as he pats the head of his pal.

"Ah! Natsu I forgot to tell you something"

"What?"

"I don't want to be called idiot by a person who is more idiotic than me" he said as if its a fact.

"Whaaa! you...you just called me an idiot!" exclaimed by the lad

"Aye. Natsu is really an idiot" he said while pointing at him

"Why you...don't say it twice!" He exclaimed.

"Baka Natsu, I think we better go back to sleep...since she'll be coming here tomorrow...!" Only to be stop by a loud snore.

"Zzzzz"

"Huh!? Sigh...Natsu's really an idiot" Happy said as he puts over a blanket over him.

"Mmm...dontch scway it thrice...Hap...py" The sleep talking Natsu said making him laugh a little.

"Lucy...I miss you already...But I know Natsu misses you more" Happy said to no one as he fly back to his bed and started to count fishes to go back to sleep.

Since he is fully aware that she's coming to visit which is why he needs to store up a lot of energy to fly away from her just in case something would happen.

* * *

Meanwhile at Magnolia's Garden Groove

* * *

*Knock* Knock*

"Master, I'm here" a scarlet haired girl said

"Ooooh...Erza! Come in! hurry! hurry! there's someone I want you to meet" An old man said as he greeted the scarlet haired girl.

"Master, I don't mean to be rude but what is this important thing that you need to tell me at this time of day" she started.

"Oooh! I know and I apologize for making you come here at this time" he said as he offered her a seat. Well who wouldn't be curious when the master of the guild asked her to meet with him at exactly 3 AM.

"What do you want? Coffee or Tea?" he asked

"Umm...tea then"

"Okay, wait for a while..." then after a few minutes he handed her a cup of tea after sipping a bit she asked him "Master, what is this important matter that you want to show me?"

"Yeah. Well since it would take me a long time to explain things so its better if you see her first" He said, standing up he lead the way towards the room with a big white door. "...you see her first." I wonder what Master meant by that. She thought to herself but non the less she followed him inside that white room and there her eyes widen...in shock.

Her deep black eyes widen in shock upon seeing the thing...no the girl in front of her.

She can not believe herself...she can't help but asked..."Am I dreaming" "Is this just a dream?"

"Ma...Master! Wha...what's going on here" She yelled as she stutter to her own words. "Is...Is she..."

"Yeah...she is." Master said with a nod.

"How...How can it be...?We...we saw her...she...died" Erza Scarlet, the girl who is feared and respected by many. Her strong power, battle abilities and skills made her own the title of Titania: The strongest female mage, is right now bursting into tears.

"Sigh...there were a lot of things that happened. She never died." he said as he pats her head.

"Never...died?" She asked in shocked "Please explain it to me! Master!" She exclaimed with so much determination yet questions hidden in her eyes.

"Yeah. But first of all I would like her to live with you from now on" He said "Would it be a bother to you?"

Upon hearing what the old man said, Erza's face lighten up and said "No! No! I would want her to stay with me!" In fact the place that she has been staying now for five years is the old house of her dearest friend.

"Then later, as soon as she woke up...go back to fairy hills, to your old place" he said

"But Master! That place! Natsu's also there!" She exclaimed. "Wouldn't it be a problem!?"

"I know I know. It might cause him, no not just him but everyone from the guild but everything would be all right"

"Huh?"

"She lost her memories."

"..."

"She only remembers her name."

"Mmmm..."

"Yaaaaawn...Master...?" A blond haired girl said as she rubs her eyes.

"Oooh. Lucy were sorry we're we loud?"

"Mm" She said "Umm...who is she?"

"Aaah! You...don't remember me!?" she blurted.

"Erza...stop it. We tried every method possible. It was no good" the old man said

Upon hearing it and seeing the shy yet scared expression of her she suddenly felt nothing but a pang of shocked and sadness...What the old man said was true. She forgot about them. Everything.

"...Hi...My name is Erza, Erza Scarlet" She said as she offer her hand for a handshake.

"Mm..I'm Lucy...Lucy Hearfilia. pleased to meet you Erza!" She said with a smile on her face.

And upon seeing that smile on her face, the smile the she miss the most. She just can't help but cry...cry from joy. Thou she can't fully believe that her beloved friend is alive, right now nothing else matters but to see her alive and in one piece.

"Lucy...from now on you'll be staying with her. Is that okay?" Master Makarov said earning a nod from the blond.

"I'm in your care now, Erza" She said...and again she can't help but to let her tears to fall. May it be a dream or illusion she doesn't care as long as she can hear her said her name again. "Yeah.."

"Erza...you shouldn't cry y'know!" She said making her stop from crying. "Beautiful girls like Erza shouldn't cry! it might ruin your face!"

This time nostalgia hits her of the time when they first met.

She was the class president and disciplinarian member back then and she's the new student, of course everybody feared her. No one would consider her as a "friend" they only saw her as an image to be look upon and then there was also the time when she confessed to someone but only got rejected. She was crying hard back then...so hard that she even decided to skip classes for the first time.

She was hiding at the back garden of the school when suddenly, a new transfer student came in and saw her crying. Of course she was flustered and embarrassed as hell because it was the first time someone saw her crying. But for her, it was also the first time someone told her she's pretty.

It was the first time someone befriended her.

Lucy is her close friend.

She was the first one who accepted her faults and weakness and didn't judge her through her image.

For her Lucy is a precious friend.

And seeing her all over again, heck even thou its an amnesia or whatever she sure is glad to see her alive again.

"Umm..Sorry to destroy the mood but..." Master said "Lucy, you should sleep again. You need rest from this afternoon's training"

"Hai!. Well then Erza see you later" She said

then as soon as the two of them went out of her room with out wasting her time she asked him "training!? Master! please explain everything to me if this isn't an illusion or something pls. just tell me!" She said.

"Very well...I'll tell you _everything_ about it."

...

...

...

* * *

_**Back to Natsu and Happy**_

* * *

9:05

"Natsu...hurry up and wake up!" yelled by Happy as he desperately push Natsu out of his bed.

"Zzzzz..."

" hurry and wake up!Oiiiii~"

"Zzzz"

*ring* *ring*

"Natsu! the phone is ringing!"

"Zzzzz"

"Natsu! She's coming!"

"Zzzzz...Huh?"

*ding* *dong*

"SHE'S HERE O_O" The two yelled in horror.

"Happy! Go and open the door!"

"No way! Besides its all your fault Natsu!"

"Huh? Why me?"

"Because you won't wake up and your an idiot"

"Huuuuh!? Am not okay!?"

*ding dong*

"Eeeeep..." the two said.

"Okay lets do it like...I'll buy you fifty tuna mackerel if you open the door"

"MAKE IT 100 and I might think about it."

"Haaaaah? Er...fine 100"

"Make it 150 and I might do it."

"Huh? what you kidding me-

*dingdong*

"Waaaah...fine. deal! Just hurry up and open the door before she busted it up!"

"Aye sir!"

And then as the blue cat flew towards the door to open it...there he saw not the enraged red headed titania but a blond haired girl which he knew so much...

Forgetting about his surrounding he was definitely shock to see the person in front of him.

"Oi...Happy...what's taking you so...long..." Natsu said and before he could even reach the door.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucy!" Happy yelled as he dashes forwards her and lunge at her to give the blond a hug. Not thinking about anything else except for the fact that his dear friend is back. Unable to believe and comprehend what Happy just said. He also immediately rushes towards the door way and said "Oi...Happy if your messing with me...I'll..."

His eyes widen in shock.

He can't believe his very own eyes.

Lucy Heatfilia.

is in front of his door with only one thing running to his mind.

_**What kind of joke is this!? **_

* * *

_Preview:_

_"She lost her memories"_

_"What?"_

_"Amnesia?"_

_"No...its not. She...could never get her memories back."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because she's a...-!"_

* * *

**_And so CHAPTER 1 IS DONE! two chaps in one day...Aaaaah~ what a fulfillment! xD_**

**_aaaaand for those who are still confuse the one who CHEATED is Lisanna and its Lucy who was hurt. _**

**_Btw thank you for the reviews (from the first five) xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx Guest yatogirl blackopus Lillyviolet _**

**_So some of you might be confused but I decided to change the title. from Bitter yet Sweet: NaLu _**

**_I decided to change it to... _**

**_Fall In Love with Me Again!_**

**_Mou Ichidou Ore ni Sukki ni Nare!_**

**_Sooooooooo pls. review._**

**_BTW. _**

**_Do you guys want some GreLu? _**

**_pls. tell me if you want some :)_**


End file.
